ninokunifandomcom-20200222-history
Ni no Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch
Ni no Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch, known in Japan as ''Ni no Kuni: Shiroki Seihai no Joō ''is the second game in the Ni No Kuni series . The game was released in 2012 in Japan and in 2013 in North America and Europe, it was developed by Level-5 and Studio Ghibli, a famous children's game company and a famous children's animation company respectively. In September 2019 the game will be released for the Nintendo Switch.Video: Nintendo Switch - E3 2019 Software Lineup; 11.06.2019 Studio Ghibli were responsible for the characters and areas of the game, as well as did most of the cutscene animation in the NDS game, character sprites, etc. In the PS3 version, a lot of the animation and drawings were replaced with computer-generated animation, whereas CG animation and pictures were only in a few of the smaller scenes/areas in the NDS game. Plot Wrath of the White Witch is the story of Oliver, a resident of Motorville. When he and his friend Philip try out their newest car creation, the car falls apart and Oliver almost drowns, he is saved by his mother Allie; however, she faints and becomes bedridden, she eventually dies from heart problems. Oliver becomes closed-off following his mothers death, while grieving Oliver comes across a doll his mother gave him and begins to cry. As Oliver cries, his tears cause his doll to come to life and reveal itself as a fairy named Drippy, he informs Oliver that he is from another world where a "Dark Djinn" named Shadar took over. He then teaches Oliver about soulmates between the two worlds, a person that shares a link with someone in Oliver's world. He also says that his mother looks very much like a great sage, Alicia, who was captured by Shadar. Realizing that Alicia must have been Allie's soulmate, Oliver sets out with Drippy to travel to the other world and rescue Alicia in the hope that doing so will bring Allie back in his world Localisation Changes There are many, many changes in the English translation. *Keywords were changed, for example "imagines" became "familiars", "runes" became "spells", and some keywords were "added", for example, the term "soul mate". *Most names are different, for example, "Mark" became "Phil", "ancient tree" became "Old Father Oak", "The Middle Continent" became "The Summerlands", "Teleport" became "Travel", "Refreshing Coffee" became "Iced Coffee". *Some names were drastically changed, for example, "Babanasia Kingdom" became "Al Mamoon", however some lines of dialogue and item names were left without changes, such as the name of the fruit "babana" remaining unchanged in the English version. The most notable example of name-changing is that "Goroneeru Kingdom" went through a complete name change in order to force a pun about an English rhyme that wasn't in the original: **The first rhyme is "Hickory, dickory, dock / The mouse ran up the clock / The clock struck one / The mouse ran down / Hickory, dickory, dock." **The second is "Ding, dong, bell / Pussy’s in the well / Who put her in? / Little Johnny Flynn / Who pulled her out? / Little Tommy Stout / What a naughty boy was that / To try to drown poor pussy cat / Who ne’er did him any harm / But killed all the mice in the farmer's barn" **Some of the changes to Goroneeru Kingdom were: ***The kingdom name became "Ding Dong Dell" ***Goroneeru underground waterway (taken to mean "Goroneeru sewers") became "Ding Dong Well" ***"King Nyandal" ("nyan" being Japanese for "meow") became "King Tom XIV" ***The term "his meowjesty" was added in the English translation, whereas in the Japanese original he was almost always simply called "King-sama", and occasionally "King Nyandal". ***"Miranto" became "Horace", and his title was changed from "magic user" to "The Sage of Ages". ***The large mouse mini-boss' name went from "チューベル chuuberu / kiss-bell", to "Hickory Dock". ***"Miruko" became "Tommy Stout". *Characters' titles or item names were changed or were given extra names/designations not in the original, for example Miranto/Horace went from "magic user" to "The Sage of Ages", Shelly/Myrtle was nicknamed "Starey-Mary", and Solon was given the extra name "Rashaad" along with the extra title "Supreme Sage". In the Japanese, he's called "wizard-sama" or "Solon-sama" ("sama" being a polite suffix used to refer to people vastly superior to you, ex. royalty, although in the past it was a more common title equivalent to "Mister/Misses"). Another example is that Phil/Mark's drag-racing car is known as "The Philmobile" in the English version, whereas in the Japanese version it had no nickname. *It's possible that some characters' personalities were changed in the translation. However, changing a character's personality and adding lots of puns is extremely common in Japanese to English (American) translations. *The English version of the Magic Master/Wizard's Companion uses incorrect "old English", whereas the Japanese doesn't. Differences with the DS game *The overall story is the same, however, there are still some minor differences, this excludes the translation. **The Wizard's Companion (or the Magic Master) was a physical book that was necessary to play the DS game, players were required to draw in spells on the screen or solve riddles using clues in the handbook. This is not the case in the PS3 game, the book wasn't necessary for game progression and the spell designs were included as a cosmetic detail. **Many of, or at least a few of, the seemingly hand-drawn graphics (in cutscenes, still images, etc) were replaced with 3D, computer-generated ones in the PS3 game. **Some in-game locations were slightly changed, including their layouts. Similarly some quests and events were slightly modified. For example, in the PS3 game the king goes down into the well to fight the rats, but in the NDS game, only Oliver goes. **Some of Drippy's actions and dialogue were given to Pea, a new character exclusive to the PS3 version. **The dreamworld that Oliver is taken to when sleeping in inns, was removed from the PS3 game. **The merit/stamp card was given more possible rewards, but now there are "levels" that need to be unlocked before acquiring better rewards. **The layouts of various screens was changed, for example the screen where you care for your familiars. **The Fairyground in the English PS3 game originally didn't have any faeries and was a cross between the PS3's Fairyground and Crypt Casino, in the NDS version. It was simply a city-like town with normal citizens and electric lights. The characters were normal humans in upper-class city style, for example suits, handle-bar mustaches, and dresses. See the Fairyground page for more info. **In the NDS version, there was an internet trade center normal to most Japanese NDS games, in which users traded familiars/imagines with each other. **About half of the items (in total, of both normal items and alchemy/cooking items) are different between the two games. See the provisions page for more info. Soundtrack Ni no Kuni's 'soundtrack was created by Joe Hisaishi, who has made the music for several Studio Ghibli films. All music was performed by the Tokyo Philharmonic Orchestra. The soundtrack can be bought in iTunes, among other places. PS3 English cutscenes 'Warning: the videos contain spoilers. File:Ni No Kuni Wrath Of The White Witch D-Lux Animated Cutscenes ALL 2D CUTSCENE ENGLISH|thumb|left|300px|All hand-drawn cutscenes. File:Ni No Kuni Wrath Of The White Witch All Animated Story Cutscenes ALL 3D CUTSCENE ENGLISH ~HD~|thumb|left|300px|All computer-generated (CG/3D) cutscenes. File:Ni no Kuni Wrath of the White Witch Video Preview|Video Preview File:Ni No Kuni Gameplay Trailer|Gameplay Trailer File:Ni No Kuni The Book of Magic|The Book of Magic File:Ni No Kuni Battles and Magic|Battles and Magic File:Ni No Kuni Opening Sequence|Opening Sequence File:Ni No Kuni Revealing the Gate|Revealing the Gate File:Ni No Kuni Monster Battle|Monster Battle File:Ni No Kuni Overworld and Combat|Overworld and Combat File:Ni no Kuni PS3 - Debut Trailer|PS3 Debut Trailer File:Ni no Kuni DS - Debut Trailer|DS Debut Trailer File:Ni No Kuni Beautiful World Gameplay|Beautiful World Gameplay File:Ni No Kuni Boss Battle Gameplay|Boss Battle Gameplay File:Ni No Kuni Exploring the World Map|Exploring the World Map File:IGN Live Ni No Kuni Demo - E3 2012|E3 2012 Demo File:Ni No Kuni Wrath of the White Witch - Extended Gameplay Trailer|Extended Gameplay Trailer File:Ni no Kuni Wrath of the White Witch Official E3 2012 Trailer|E3 2012 Trailer File:Ni No Kuni Innocent Strength Trailer - E3 2012|Innocent Strength Trailer File:Ni No Kuni Wrath Of The White Witch - PS3 - A Special Gift|A Special Gift PS3 Special English Edition Items With "Ni no Kuni: Wizard's Edition" the following items were included: *A hardback copy of the Wizard’s Companion/Magic Master, which is the spellbook Oliver uses throughout his journey in the game. The English PS3 edition has been slightly "colourized" (there is more colour than in the Japanese version, or it seems that way). The layout of the English PS3 book is also a little different from the Japanese version, and includes a spell page for "Mornstar", which the original doesn't. *A plush doll/stuffed animal of Drippy/Shizune. Walkthrough Instead of a proper, all-on-one-page walkthrough, what we do have on our Wiki is information separated into pages. For example, go to the "enemies" category page to see lists of enemies in every section, and go to Horace's page to see answers to the riddles/quests he may give you. For everything else, try searching for a word and seeing on which pages it comes up (including Japanese words from the NDS game). Additionally, please edit or create any pages necessary. Geography :See the "Ni no kuni (world)" article. References Category:Ni no Kuni Category:Games